Hidden Roots
by One-Winged Angel of Death
Summary: So many years he had gone by neglected by his family and hated by village but that was all changed by one man. Now wielding the eyes of an Uchiha who only sought peace and taught by the ones who hidden in the roots of Konoha, Naruto will protect those he cherishes and bring about a new age of peace in the world. Even if he has to fight his own family to do so. Naruto/Harem No yaoi
1. Chapter 1

So it was kind split between continuing and starting a new story so I decided to try the new story first and I got to say that it came REALLY easily. This is easily the longest chapter I have ever written by a good thousand words. Unlike before where Naruto was suppose to be godlike I actually didn't screw up the power scale yet. And so the part that many of you really care about...the harem

Okay lets do this in one shot

Harem-

1)Hinata Hyuuga 2)Kurotsuchi 3)Hokuto 4)Mabui 5)Nono Yakushi 6)Tsunade 7)Mei Terumi 8)Hotaru 9)Naruko Uzumaki 10) Kushina Uzumaki 11)Mikoto Uchiha 12)Setsuna Uchiha 13)Tokiwa 14) Shizuka 15) Konan

Okay thats it. I tried to use girls that I barely or never used in the past. Those being Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Hokuto,Mabui, Nono, Hotaru, and Tokiwa. Of course I had to add my favorite girls Mei, Konan, and the ever busty Tsunade to the mix. Don't like them well too bad. And don't worry I'll find a way of making Tsunade young...never mind I just thought of one and I'm not telling you.

I say that this is pretty well rounded for a harem right?

Well off to the story!

* * *

><p>Sitting on top of the head of the first Hokage was a small ten year old blond kid with bright blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. The kid's hair stuck out wildly in different directions and reached down to his each of his cheeks were three thin horizontal lines that made it look as if he had whiskers. The boy wore a black t-shirt with a red spiral on the front and green cargo shorts.<p>

As he looked out onto a large village that laid below the giant stone heads, he couldn't help the tears that started to build up in his eyes. Ever since he could remember he had been disliked and even hated by a majority of the people of the village. For years there had been times when he was ambushed by a group of civilians and ninja alike and was beaten to the point where his entire body hurt but he was never give anything more than bruises.

His parents never did anything to put a stop to this or even take notice of it even when he came home several times covered in bruises. The only one who had ever noticed while at home was his sister Naruko who often helped him with the bruises he couldn't reach. he had no way of defending himself during these beatings since his parents never bothered to teach him anything.

Every time that he had ever asked for any sort of training he was always turned away and sent to his room. They always said that they needed to focus on Naruko because of special reasons that they couldn't tell him yet.

"So this is where you went Naruto-kun." Looking back at the mention of his name, the blond child saw a sixteen year old man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. He also had centre-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin. The most distinguishing feature were the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes.

"Itachi-nii." The boy known as Naruto said sniffling and trying to look like he wasn't crying, "What are you doing here? It's Naruko-chan's birthday party." Naruto said before looking back out at the village. It was a beautiful sight as the setting sun painted the sky orange.

Itachi sighed before walking next to Naruto and sitting down right beside him. "You know it's your birthday too." the raven haired teen said to the ten year old who looked down. "I see, so it's that again. Naruto-kun, I'm going to tell you something you have to promise to never tell anyone that you know." The Uchiha said to the blond who nodded slowly.

"Ten years ago, on the day you and your sister were born the village was attacked." He started much to the shock of Naruto who didn't know that the village had been attacked. "However this attack wasn't from an invading force of shinobi or even samurai but of a powerful monster called the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Kyuubi was as it's name suggests a giant nine tailed fox and one of the nine monsters called the Bijuu that exist in our world. In order to defeat the Kyuubi the Sandaime Hokage was sacrifice his life in order to use a forbidden jutsu call the Shiki Fuujin that summoned the God of Death. Using the power of the Shinigami, he sealed the chakra of the Kyuubi in your sister while the body and soul was sealed in your body. That is only what most of the adults know however. The truth is that the Kyuubi was originally sealed inside of your mother, Kushina Uzumaki but was released by an Uchiha who claimed to be the legendary Madara Uchiha. I can't tell you any more for now." Itachi said the last part quietly but Naruto could hear him.

Naruto smiled a bit after hearing the story, "So is that why people call me a demon Itachi-nii?" Naruto asked the Uchiha who looked away for a bit but decided that if he had already said so much he could answer the question.

"Yes. I don't know why, but the ignorance of many in the village led to them believing that you were a puppet of the Kyuubi who was sealed inside of you. You are in no way a demon or whatever they say." Itachi answered smiling down at the blond child who smiled back at the Uchiha.

"Then why does everyone treat Naruko-chan like a princess then? Even my parents" He asked after he had gotten his first answer.

The Uchiha sighed before answering, "Since Naruko-chan holds the Kyuubi's chakra, the villagers believe that she is what is keeping the Kyuubi within you from ramaging again. In there mind you are the prisoner and she is the warden. You're parents have their own reasons but they are tied to the Kyuubi's chakra being more valuable as a weapon then the Kyuubi's body and soul."

The two talked and laughed until the sun had completely set, Itachi's smile slowly fade until it looked almost sad. "Naruto-kun, I'm leaving on a long mission and you might never see me again." He said suddenly.

Naruto's head almost snapped from how fast he turned it to his brother figure. Tears started to build up again as he shook his head in denial. "You're joking right? You're one of the few people in the village who even talks talks to me. You'll be back right?" Naruto said as his voice slowly lost its strength as Itachi looked away.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I have to do this mission. However I wouldn't leave you without any help." Itachi said as he pulled out a scroll from his pouch. "This is a map to a hidden base a bit away from Konoha. Very few know so don't show it to anyone except the ANBU wearing a armor that shows their midriff, those you can trust. When you get there ask to speak to Danzo Shimura and give him the scroll." The Uchiha stated before standing up and looking upon the village. "This is goodbye Naruto-kun." He said before dispersing into a flock of crows.

Naruto looked down at the scroll that the Uchiha before he started to cry again.

Naruto made his way to the small compound that his family lived in to find a the party for his sister's birthday still going. Like Itachi had said it was both their birthdays but no one ever really cared for him. Even his parents seem to ignore him most of the time for no reason whether it was for training which they refused to give him so they could focus on Naruko or everyday day things like what to eat which they would always go with what Naruko wanted.

"Naruto-kun!" He heard his sister call. Looking in the direction of the sound he saw a small girl about his height but with deep crimson red hair tied into twin pigtails. Her eyes were a bright amethyst color. Her skin was a health cream color unlike his tanned skin and wore a orange dress.

"Naruko-ch-" he didn't get to finish as she hit him over the head.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! You missed the entire party!" She said pouting at him. She really had missed her brother the entire party. She had plenty of friends but none could take the spot of her brother.

"Sorry Naruko-chan, I was with Itachi-nii. He had to leave though." Naruto said before he walked with his sister to where they could get bottles of water. "How's the party Naruko-chan?" Naruto asked as found a chair.

"It's so much fun!" She answered before she was dragged away by some of her friends from the village. Naruko seemed a bit disappointed at being separated from her brother but didn't resist since Naruto motioned for her to go with them.

Looking around he could see a few people glaring at him while most just ignored him as if he didn't exist at all. Looking around he spotted Mikoto Uchiha talking with his mother. Mikoto was a beautiful fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it.

"Naruto-kun!"

Turning his head he saw a girl with short black hair that was spiked back a bit with black eyes like Mikoto. She wore a black high collared shirt with the uchiha clan symbol on the back and a dark blue skirt. "Setsuna-chan." Naruto said smiling at the Uchiha.

This was Setsuna Uchiha, daughter of Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha. She was also the sister of Itachi Uchiha who he had just finished talking to but he had promised not to tell anyone about what they talked about.

"Where were you? I was getting worried that you got lost or something." She said concerned for his safety. The blond grinned at his friend's concern for his well being. In the village there weren't many people who talked to him or even acknowledged his presence. Some of the few that did were Anko Mitarashi, Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Setsuna Uchiha, his sister, Teuchi Ichiraku, and Ayame Ichiraku. Those were the main group of people who ever made contact with him.

The Ichiraku family had become almost like a real family to him. Teuchi always took care of him and let him stay in the ramen stand as long as he wanted. He had spent countless hours in the stand with the father and daughter duo.

"Everyone! Please gather around!" He heard his father call from his spot. Besides him was Naruko who looked a bit embarrassed from having the attention of everyone in the party on her. Behind them stood their mother who like always had a kind smile on her face. "As you all know, today we celebrate the tenth anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi." He started but was interrupted a roar of cheers from the crowd. "However that would not have been possible if not for the many who lost their lives that day including the Sandaime Hokage-Hiruzen Sarutobi- who sacrificed himself to seal away the Kyuubi. That day however was the same day my children were born and my daughter here Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, holds the chakra of the Bijuu."

Naruko's eyes widened when she heard this, she had no idea that she had something like that inside of her. She had read about the Kyuubi and how it could cause massive amounts of destruction with little effort.

"Starting tomorrow, we will begin the training to conquer the chakra of the Kyuubi and when we finish, not only will my daughter take a spot as one of the most powerful kunoichi who ever lived but Konoha will solidify it's status as the strongest village!" Minato continued. The crowd continued to cheer on and chanted Naruko's name in praise.

Naruto couldn't help but feel angered by his father's words. He didn't even give him a bit of credit or even a mention of his role of keeping the Kyuubi's physical body and soul at bay.

"It is because of this humongous potential that I now declare Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze the true heir to the Uzumaki clan with my wife's permission." Naruko looked shocked out of her mind by the fact that she was now the clan heir, something that used to be her brother's right. She rapidly tried to look for her brother but couldn't find him through the crowd of people.

Naruto had actually left the party in tears as he ran from his home. Not only had he been completely ignored by his parents but they had even taken away his only birthright like it was nothing at all. He ran until he reached the gates of the village where he dropped to his knees from exhaustion. Pulling out the scroll Itachi had given him he decided to find this Danzo guy and see what he could gain from it. The gate guards didn't even bother to stop him as they simply didn't care if the blond was safe or not.

It took him another ten minutes of walking and searching before he found the place the map had pointed out as the base. However all he saw was a clearing. As he took a step into the clearing in the woods he felt a kunai pressing into his throat but not cutting it.

Behind him was an a man wearing an ANBU mask but a different uniform. Unlike the normal ANBU he had seen, this one wore lighter armor which showed the man's midriff. The blond froze in fright as he was now at the mercy of his attacker.

"Uzumaki-sama?" The man said questionalty as he removed the kunai from his neck The man bowed deeply, "I apologize for my action Uzumaki-sama." Unlike his sister he hadn't been given the Namikaze name since he was to be the clan heir originally. "May I ask why you are so far from the village?"

Seeing that the ANBU matched the description of what Itachi told him he decided to show him the scroll. After reading the scroll, the ANBU walked passed Naruto and performed a series of handsigns. The once solid ground rippled into a staircase that lead into the ground. "Follow me." the masked man said.

The two walked down into the hidden base, Naruto saw several several shinobi training with one another as they walked deeper into the base. Eventually they reached a large wooden door, "Wait here." the masked man said as he entered the room.

The blond waited for a few minutes before the ANBU came back out and instructed him to enter. Going inside the room, Naruto noticed that it was extremely spartan and only had a large wooden desk and shelves full of books and scrolls. Behind the desk was an old man who had black, shaggy hair, and a bandaged right eye. Danzo has had an x-shaped scar on his chin and wore a white shirt, with a black robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder.

"So you are the one Itachi-san sent?" He asked the son of the Hokage. His voice was calm and even, nearly emotionless. Naruto nodded his response to the old man who looked down at the scroll his subordinate had given him. "I see. Then it seems that Itachi-san went through with the mission." He said with a nearly unseeable frown.

"He said to come talk to you." Naruto said before looking down at the memory of Itachi leaving to go on a mission.

Danzo sighed before looking at Naruto sternly, "Itachi-san and Shisui-san were some of my best agents. If Itachi trusted you enough to give this to you then I will offer you the choice." Danzo said before pausing a bit. Naruto squirmed a bit under the intense gaze of the elder. "Make your choice now, either stay and I'll tell you things that have been kept from you all your life and train you as one of my ANBU or leave and stay ignorant and have your life stay the same. But be warned that if you stay, there is no going back." Danzo stated.

Naruto was deep in thought about just what he should do now. On one hand he could learn secrets that people had hid from him and even get training, but he wouldn't be able to return to his old life if what the old man said was true. On the other hand he could have his life stay the same as it is and deal with it until another opportunity comes. 'No. If Itachi-nii told me to trust this old man then I'll trust Itachi-nii's words.' Naruto concluded mentally and looked up. His face had a looked of determination as he choose his answer, "I refuse to leave now old man." Naruto stated to Danzo.

Ignoring the old man comment, Danzo snapped his figures and another man wearing a mask came in with several files. The ANBU handed the files to Danzo who pulled out several sheets of paper and handed them to Naruto.

"For now this is what I can tell you. Your father-Minato Namikaze- is not what he appears to be. For years now he has been conducting experiments on the people of the village. His goal is to recreate fabled Rinnegan by using the blond of the Uchiha clan and the Uzumaki clan who are relatives to the Senju. With these eyes, he wishes to create a weapon that will allow Konoha to conquer all other nations. That weapon, is your sister." Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that his father had plans to turn his sister into a weapon. He always hated his father for what he did to him but to not only use his own daughter as a base for a weapon but to harm people who have nothing to do with bijuu. It was sickening.

"Tell me what he plans to do with Naruko-chan! Please!" Naruto begged the man who took the papers back.

Danzo closed the file and sealed it away. "I'm sorry, but at the moment I can not trust you with that information. I already told you enough as it is." Danzo said before standing up and walking towards the door. Motioning for the blond to follow, the two walked down in silence as Naruto continued to think about what he was told. It wasn't much at all but it was enough for him to see that his father was not a good guy.

"As for your training, from now on you'll come here every day after you finish your time in the academy. We will do this until you graduate and become an official shinobi. You will never miss a day of training. There are no exceptions. Is that clear?" Danzo said as he lead Naruto to the exit of the base.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, I understand I will come here every day." Naruto answered. He still didn't know how to feel about all this but Itachi was always there for him and would never lead him astray.

"Then welcome to the foundation."

For the next six years Naruto spend hours every day training under Danzo. He had learned a great deal from the old man and was easily a A-rank shinobi and could even be an S-rank if he got more field experience. He had learned more about his father's plans for Naruko and Konoha after he had earned the trust of the old man.

Once he found out that his father planned on using her as a container to seal the chakra of all nine bijuu her then release it all from the seal while keeping it contained within her. This would force her body to transform in order to accommodate the power that would be merged into her by their father. In simple terms he wanted to recreate the legendary Juubi in the form of Naruko by using an artificial Rinnegan which he had already created one according to a spy Danzo had but didn't reveal the identity.

Danzo train him in a way that would help him counter the Rinnegan. The blond didn't know how the old man knew how the Rinnegan worked or what it could do but if it made him stronger than he would go through even the most hellish training.

Unfortunately the situation at home had grown worse over the years. As his father spent more and more time training Naruko, he slowly filled her with a sense of arrogance. He had convinced her that because she held the Kyuubi's power, she was destined to become more powerful than him.

The two were still extremely close with one another except that she believed that he was weak and needed to be protected by her. Truth be told that both touched him and annoyed the hell out of him.

Anothering that had changed was Setsuna. After it was revealed that Itachi had killed off every single Uchiha other than Setsuna and Mikoto she dedicated her life on getting revenge on Itachi and avenging her family. He knew the real reason why Itachi had done it but was sworn to secrecy by Danzo. The Uchiha clan had been planning on-with Minato's permission- start fights and raids on other lesser clans in the village to gain new jutsu and resources on the condition that Minato got a share of the profit. He had only seen Itachi for the one month he came back to train him.

Flashback (One year ago)

Naruto once again was in front of Danzo's desk. In front of the old man was to containers holding eyes. But these eyes were special, they each had a sharingan which were switching between a normal three tomoe form to a four pointed pinwheel and back. Danzo cleared his throat and started speaking. "Naruto-kun, I believe it's time that you inherit what Itachi left for you with me. These are the eyes of Shisui Uchiha. Like Itachi he was one of my most loyal and powerful shinobi and even a bit stronger than Itachi himself. He however was killed in an ambush by Konoha ANBU. It was your father who ordered it in order to take Shisui's special eyes. Itachi however was able to intervene and kill the assassins but couldn't save Shisui's life. He left these eyes for you to take and use in your goals. I believe it's time for you to claim them." Danzo said to the Blond.

Naruto looked down at the eyes in awe. Tears started to build for the first time in years as he stared at what was the real last gift Itachi had left him. "But how will I hide them from my parents or learn to use them?" Naruto asked the old man who smiled and pointed behind Naruto.

Looking back he saw Itachi standing behind him wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Naruto's eyes widened before he tackled the Uchiha into a hug. Itachi smiled faintly and ruffled Naruto's hair. "It's been a while hasn't it Naruto-kun." Itachi said to the younger blond.

Naruto let go of Itachi and grinned, "Yeah. I took your advice and came here." Naruto said before frowning sadly. "But Setsuna-chan hates you now." he said looking almost depressed at the fact that one of his few friends had went from being so happy and laid back to cold and serious. She wasn't the same person and spent all her time training..

"I know." Itachi said before looking over at the eyes. "But I'm not here for that. Danzo-san messaged me that it was time that you inherited Shisui's will. So I will transplant the eyes into you and train you to properly use them." Itachi said as he picked up the eyes. The two older shinobi led Naruto to the room where the operation would take place. After that Naruto went through what had to be the most painful training of his life. Itachi was a slave driver of a teacher and demanded Naruto perfected everything he thought him in that month.

In order to maximize the training he could do, Itachi taught Naruto the shadow clone jutsu. Since Naruto had naturally big reserves thanks to his Uzumaki lineage, he was able to make more than most could do.

Through this training he met and became close with a medic and spy of ROOT called Nono Yakushi. She was a young woman with shoulder-length light brown hair covered by a white coif and emerald green eyes. She wore a black, loose-fitting gown with a white apron over it with sandals. She also wore rectangular glasses which she said were given to her by someone she cherished as a son.

She was an expert in healing which rivaled even the likes of Tsunade in many ways even if she didn't match them. It was thanks to her that he was able to practice the use of the Mangekyo sharingan with only minimal damage. This was quite an advantage since he could use his eyes and have them healed as long as he didn't use them past a certain point.

After the month was up, Itachi had to leave again only saying that they would see each other again one day. In that one month Naruto had learned how to use the Kotoamatsukami and Shisui's Susano'o along with it's jutsu. He had even learned how to cast a genjutsu with his new sharingan to hide his eyes from anyone who didn't possess a Sharingan.

The biggest accomplishment was the ability to use a weaker form of his Mangekyou jutsu without releasing the genjutsu around his eyes but if he used them too much his genjutsu would break.

Flashback end

Now Naruto stood along with the rest of his graduating class. to his left was Setsuna Uchiha who had graduated as second best in the class and to his right was his sister Naruko Uzumaki. She had lost her Namikaze surname when she had been declared the clan heir. Naruto was in the middle of the class in terms of rank since unlike his sister he hid his skills.

Both looked nearly the same as they did when they were kids except they now had more womanly figures. Both were gifted with great figures with Setsuna being on the higher end of the C-cup range and Naruko being and average D-cup. Naruko wore a orange and black track suit with a red tank top under it. Setsuna now wore a high collared black shirt and blue skirt with mesh armor leggings covering her legs.

Naruto himself had remained largely the same but had developed a lean body similar to that of a swimmer. He wore a black coat over a black shirt and dark grey pants and shinobi sandals. His eyes while hidden under his genjutsu were the same bright blue as they were before.

In front of them were all the clan leaders and instructors of the Academy. Among them were his father and mother.

"Now since we are graced by the presence of the Hokage today, we will hold one last battle between any who wish to demonstrate their skills." Iruka announced to the class. Everyone looked excited with the exception of a few until Naruko volunteered to fight. It was clear that many feared her for her power. She had been thought by the Hokage after all and held the power of a tailed beast. She was clearly above academy level but stayed because of him. Naruto could see the smirk his sister had when she saw that everyone had retreated when she stepped out.

Setsuna looked like she was about to step up but Naruto beat her to it "I'll fight Naruko-chan." Naruto said as he walked into the ring across from his sister. Everyone looked shocked to see someone who wasn't even in the top ten in the class step up to fight someone who nearly everyone feared.

"Naruto-kun, please don't do this. I don't wan-" Naruko tried to convince him to quit only for the blond to silence her with a blast of killer intent.

"Start the match." Naruto said as he threw off his coat showing his developed arms. Naruko was shocked to see the cold eyes her brother was staring at her with. They were nothing like the warm and kind eyes he usually had went they were together. "Don't hold back Naruko-chan." The blond said summoning an tanto.

Iruka sighed and started to speak again, "This will be a one on one battle between Naruko Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki. Anything will be permitted with the exception of killing or seriously injuring your opponent. your opponent. The match will be over when one is unable to continue, gives up, or a teacher, clan head, or the Hokage orders it to. Begin!"

Naruto didn't waste any time and moved in faster than either Naruko or the other genin could see. Not even the chuunin in the area could see Naruto's movements. The only ones who could were the clan heads and Minato who were each at least a jonin in strength.

Naruto now stood behind his sister with his back to her back. "Never underestimate me Naruko-chan." He said as a cut appeared on her right cheek, letting a single drop of blood flow down her face.

Everyone was shocked silent by the awesome display of speed which everyone who knew the jutsu recognized as a shunshin. Minato's own eyes widened when he saw Naruto's speed, 'That was just like Shisui! But the only ones who could have thought him that would be Shisui who is dead and Itachi who is a missing nin.' the blonde Hokage thought to himself as he tried to come up with an explanation.

"Wow who knew your son could move so fast right Minato!" Tsume the leader of the Inuzuka clan said laughing at he shocked faces of everyone including her own son. No one expected Naruto to be able to even land a hit let alone cut her.

The one that was most shocked was Naruko who never expected her brother to move so fast she couldn't even keep track of his moments. She was froze in shock that her brother who she always thought was under her in terms of strength.

Naruko spun and tried to kick Naruto only to kick air and have another cut appeared on her leg. Both her cuts were already healing from the Kyuubi's chakra in her but that was already to hits he had landed on her and so far she was the fool. She felt another cut on her left arm followed by another on her right side. Like before the healed but still didn't hide the fact that she let them happen.

Naruto reappeared in front of her. His glare truly scared her to her core. The man she was fighting wasn't her brother but a shinobi, a killer. "What are you waiting for? Come at me." Naruto said before using shunshin to appear before Naruko.

The female Uzumaki managed to block Naruto's attack with a kunai. Her eyes widened when she saw his tanto cutting into her kunai. Naruko jumped back away from her brother who looked bored with the fight. "Water style- Water Bullet Jutsu!" She called out before she spat out large quantities of water in the form of a turret at Naruto.

Naruto smirked before using his blistering speed to dodge the attack easily. Naruto sheathed his tanto and raised his hand up to the air. Everyone watched as Naruto's nails grew in length, the blonde smirked as he swung his clawed hand down- sending a crescent shaped blade of dark blue wind chakra at his sister. Naruko was able to substitute herself in time to dodge the attack but everyone watched as the blade bisected the log before turning towards Naruko again.

"To be able to use such an advanced form of ninjutsu at such an age is impressive." Choza said as he watched Naruko jump over the wind blade that crashed into the ground., Naruko threw several shuriken at her brother who in another display of speed dodged all of them.

"In terms of raw power I think that Naruko-chan has the clear advantage thanks to Kyuubi. " Inoichi stated as he used his skills as a sensor to analyze the two ninjas. He could see that Narumi had far more chakra than Naruko did but Naruto's body was better built physically and his chakra flow felt tamed unlike Naruko's whose was wild. "But Naruto-kun as better control and technique." He finished.

"The boy's gonna win." Shikaku said lazily as he watched the battled. The man looked like he wanted nothing more than to just leave and go to sleep but while he was here he might as well give his two cents, "He's too fast for her. It's like she fight a slower version of you Minato." He concluded from what he had seen so far.

"No." Mikoto said seriously. "He's fighting like Shisui-kun. He's using shunshin to rapidly move in combat. It's something that I've only seen Shisui do in the past." Mikoto explained to them how Naruto was fighting. They were a bit shocked that Naruto was able to do something as challenging as that as a genin.

'But who taught him.' Minato continued to wonder as he watched his prized daugher get pushed back by the son he had neglected for over sixteen years now.

Naruko was panting as she tried keep up with Naruto who was moving too fast for her to keep an eye on. She hadn't heard the other talking so she was still panicking internally on how to deal with the situation. 'How is he doing that? Hiraishin maybe? No Tou-san hasn't even thought me that jutsu.' She thought as she was able to dodge a cut from shear reflex.

Naruto stopped his movements as he faced her from a few feet away. "Do you still think I need protecting?" He said coldly before smiling at his sister. "I wouldn't stand behind you as you fight, but I'll be next to you as your comrade." The blond said before holding his hand out-a dark purple sphere of chakra formed in his hand with several white rings around it which came together into a disk. "Rasenringu" Naruto said smirking at the looks of awe on the faces of everyone present.

"W-what is that?" a boy with short messy brown hair and red fang-like marks on his cheeks asked as he stared at the attack in Naruto's hand.

"A rasengan!" Naruko said as she stared at her brother with wide eyes. She didn't know that her father had ever taught that jutsu to Naruto. But she heard him call it something different, he called it a 'Rasenringu'. Naruko smirked as she formed a clone and held her hand at her clone who started to form a Rasengan for her. "Rasengan!" She yelled as she charged at her brother.

The blonde smirked before shooting towards his sister. The two thrusted their attacks at one another at the same time the second they got close enough. A large explosion ripped the ground apart. Many were forced to avert their eyes from the wave of dirt that was lifted up by the force of the impact. When the dust and smoke cleared Naruto was standing unharmed while Naruko was on the ground with her coat in tatters.

Naruko laid silent for a bit before smiling softly, "And to think I thought I was so much stronger than you." She said laughing lightly. "I give up." Naruko said as she got up walked out of the ruined ring.

"Winner! Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka declared but Naruto was gone as well as Naruko. Everyone who watched was shocked to see just how powerful Naruto was.

The brother and sister duo appeared in at Ichiraku ramen in a blur. Naruko stumbled a bit since she wasn't used to moves at speeds like that. "Two bowls of the Special!" Naruto called out.

Teuchi walked out from the back of the shop smiling at the two. "Oh here are the graduates. I didn't expect you two so soon." He said while he started to heat up the make the ramen for the two Uzumaki. "I know you asked for the specials but how about you two try one of my new recipes that I created recently." The ramen maker said as he put some of his freshly made noodles into the hot water.

"Sure" Naruko said happily before looking at her brother. "How come you never did that during the academy! Where did you learn to fight like that?" She asked him. Naruto's smile fell a bit since he couldn't tell his sister where he had been thought since she was still loyal to their father.

"I thought myself. I found some scrolls on the shunshin jutsu and wind style jutsu and practised them for years until I got to where I am now." Naruto lied. He hated not being able to tell his precious sister the truth about where he was trained but he couldn't risk his father learning of Danzo's actions or about his own sharingans.

The redhead wanted to question her blond brother on what he had said but was interrupted when two bowls of ramen were set in front of them. The one she had was miso ramen with extra pieces of beef and little pieces of red habanero peppers giving the broth a slightly red color. Naruto's was also Miso but had an abundance of fish-cakes and Menma mixed in with a golden colored broth.

"I call them the Red-Hot Uzu special and the Gold-Swirl Uzu special." He announced to the two who started to eat so fast that he was sure they were breathing it in instead of actually eating.

"This is great! Try some Naruko-chan!" Naruto yelled as he held some of his ramen in his sister's face. Naruko blushed a bit but opened her mouth to allow her brother to place the food in. Naruto smiled as he watched his sister eat.

'It's like a second hand kiss sort off.' Naruko thought to herself as she swallowed the ramen her brother feed her. It would be a lie if she didn't admit that she was a bit of a brocon...or had a strange attraction to her brother. Ever since she started to train she realized how much she missed being around her brother all the time. This was especially true when her brother would disappear after school and wouldn't show up till it was dinner time.

The time she was forced to spend apart showed her just how much her brother ment to her and after so many years she knew that she had fallen in love with him. She remembered talking to Setsuna who even though she was still cold to everyone was still her best friend and the one she trusted the most.

Flashback(a few months ago)

"What did you need to talk about." Setsuna said wiping sweat from her brow. Naruko had arrived in the middle of one of her training sessions and from the look on her face she could tell that she needed to say something rather important. While she outwardly looked annoyed she was grateful for the company.

Naruko blushed and started to twitch poke her figures together, something Setsuna had never seen the Uzumaki do. "W-well…" And a stutter! Ok this had to be serious. "...what would you do if I told you that I liked someone?...romantically that is." Naruko asked shyly.

The Uchiha rose an eyebrow, "Is that it? Well I say go after him if you feel that way. It's not like you're lacking in looks and you clearly are quite well known." Setsuna responded to her friend's question before she started to polish one of her kunai.

"W-well what if I told you that the one I liked was my brother?" Naruko asked. This got a much bigger reaction from the Uchiha who dropped her kunai and looked at her astonished. "I knew it, it's wrong isn't it." the redhead said before she started cry.

Setsuna sighed a pulled her friend into a hug. "No. Not really." She said to her as she rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "It's common members of the same clan to marry. While it's not done as much anymore with exceptions to clan like mine or the Hyuuga it's still legal in a way." Setsuna tried to explain to her friend who looked at her.

"Really?" the Uzumaki asked her friend who grinned.

"Yep. But you have one little problem." The Uchiha said before releasing Naruko and smiling down at her. "You'll have to beat me for Naruto-kun." She said before walking back towards her home.

Naruko's eyes widened when she heard her best friend say that but her shocked face was soon replaced with a smirk, "Then I guess I'll have to work harder than." The redhead said before getting up and walking away.

Flashback end

"Hey Naruko-chan do you know who's on your team?" Her brother asked, snapping her out of flashback.

"Tou-san said that my sensei would be Kakashi-sensei and that I would be on the same team as Setsuna and Sakura Haruno. I wanted you on my team but Tou-san said that you were already placed on another team by the request of one of a jounin." Naruko responded. She really wanted to be on the same team as her brother so they could spend more time together since they would be on the same missions and train together.

"I know." Truth be told Danzo had put the team together and used Nono's position in the village to place him along with two of his younger ROOT members on his team called Sai and Shin. Naruto had trained with them a few times over the last few years and the three naturally formed a great team. Naruto and Shin were good a close range combat while Sai was made for long-range support with his ink jutsu. Naruto could also switch to distance if needed and use his wind jutsu. They were among the few who knew of his Sharingans with the others being Nono, Danzo, and Itachi.

"Wait how did you know?" Naruko asked as she had only gotten this information because her father had told her and the teams weren't announced yet to the rest of the genin.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at his carelessness but stayed composed overall. "I met with the jounin who requested me. She told me who the other members on my team were." Naruto told his sister. It wasn't a lie since Nono had requested him and they had met in the past.

Naruko seemed to accept the answer and returned to the ramen in front of her. Naruto quickly finished his before standing up. "Sorry Naruki-chan but I have to go somewhere." Naruto said before leaving in a shunshin.

Naruko sighed and looked disappointed that her brother had to leave. He was always busy with things she didn't know about. It was like he was living a double life and she wasn't part of this secret he had.

One week later

Naruto, Sai, Shin, and Nono stood in front of Danzo who was reading a scroll. It had been a week since the teams had been formed and unlike the other teams who were stuck doing D-rank mission his team was doing C and B missions as ROOT. Danzo thought ahead and made sure that they went to meetings to get D-rank missions but just sent other subordinates to do while using a henge to look like their team. It wasn't like normal civilians would be able to see through it anyways.

Naruto had gotten hell from Danzo when the old man found out what he had done in the academy. He made Naruto do three hundred laps around the village by the end of the day for showing off and revealing his skills of their enemy.

The teams that had passed the second genin test were teams 7,8, and 10. Team 7 was under Kakashi Hatake, the last living member of his father's team. The team was made up of his sister Naruko Uzumaki, Setsuna Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Team 8 was under Kurenai Yuhi. He didn't know much about her other than she was considered one of the most beautiful women in the village. Her team consisted of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Lastly was Team 10 who was under the son of the Sandaime Hokage, Asuma Sarutobi. The team consisted of the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho who was made up of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi.

"We got a mission from Nadeshiko Village. It is rare that they would ask for help from us. It's even rare that they asked for you Naruto-kun. Be careful while there. It's not the most male friendly place." Danzo said with a small smirk. The old man had really loosened up a bit after so many year around Naruto.

"Understood." The four replied before heading out for their mission.

* * *

><p>Boom! Over 8000 words. People asked for longer chapters and I guess I'll try and make my chapters longer if I can. Leave a review telling me what you think of the story and if you read Shinju's Fruit if this is better or worse than it and if it lives up as a substitute. I decided that I would put it on a hiatus till I can think of how to continue. Thank you to everyone who gave me their ideas and sorry if I didn't take it. This idea was actually from a fan named False God.<p>

Also if you read my Second Juubi story I said I was thinking of a Samurai story, and I have the first chapter finished for the most part. But then a foul evil caught my attention and that was the lack of Akame ga Kill/Naruto stories. Just like I wrote Jinchuuriki Contractor because of this reason, I decided to write a Akame/Naruto crossover. It's not done yet but I will try and have it up on November 1st (My birthday!) but please know that Second Juubi, Jinchuuriki Contractor, and Unlikely Team take priority over it until it's posted.

Shameless Self Promotion!

Hey if you haven't done so check out some of my other stories. I would love to get feedback from new readers on them.

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

So this chapter is a lot shorter than the first one but that's because I wanted to plan out the story and keep you guys at least semi updated on what I plan to do. Firstly I am still working on the Akame ga Kill/Naruto story but I'll tell you this so far. It has both Naruto and Sasuke and their both good. They will not be part of Night Raid or the Empire. So far the pairings are Naruto/Leone/Endeath/Sheele and Sasuke/Akame/Kurami/Chelsea Mine will be with Tastumi no question. Secondly I have decided to continue Shinju's fruit but am planning on editing past chapters and fixing them up to cover plot holes before continuing.

Now to the story!

* * *

><p>Naruto, Nono, Shin, and Sai hopped from tree to tree as they journeyed to their destination. From what they knew, Nadeshiko Village was a shinobi village just like Konoha was only that it's military was completely comprised of Kunoichi. This intrigued Naruto since another thing he had read was that men were rarely allowed anywhere near the village, yet he had been requested for this mission by the leader.<p>

"What are you thinking about Naruto-kun?" Sai asked politely. The pale teen had creeped out the blond for a while but after getting to know him he found that he were pretty nice. He knew that it wasn't fair to compare his team to that of the other genin, but his was by far the best equipped and trained. Out of his three teammates he was closest to Nono.

Nono had been by his side since he started training with his Sharingan. Even after he finished and she no longer had to say around him, she choose to stick by the blond and healed him when ever he need it-both physically and mentally. Nono always listened to him when he had to let out his emotions and never treated him badly.

Many joked about how Nono was a cougar and cradle robber since she was around twentyseven and he was sixteen. Those normally ended up with their noses broken by the blond. Naruto had made it clear that no one should insult the older woman especially when the he was around.

The two had often got out to other villages by themselves and were regularly called a couple by may of the townsmen. After a lot of pushing from Shin and Sai the two decided to try out a relationship a bit after they became a team. Neither of the two could ever express how grateful they were for the two boys since the time they spend together was some of the best they've had in a long time.

Nono had told him that she hadn't been as happy as she was with him since she raised Kabuto when she was a bit younger. She was a little upset when Danzo brought forth the news about Naruto's status as the last known male Uzumaki in the world.

Flashback

Danzo had called in both Naruto and Nono for a special meeting. He was fully aware of their relationship and wanted to clarify a few things before they got too serious and ended hurt by what they were about to learn.

After the two had shown up he decided to the meeting. "Naruto-kun, Nono-chan, since it has come to my attention that both of you have entered a relationship with one another, I decided that it would be best if I informed you of a few conditions that have been set upon Naruto-kun." He said before showing them a scroll with the seal of the Uzumaki clan. "This scroll holds all the rules that the Uzumaki must follow. One of which is what I needed to inform you of." Danzo spoke to the two befores spreading a map of the Elemental Nations on the desk. "The Uzumaki clan had a law that was put in place incase of the clan being close to extinction. The law was that if the Uzumaki clan ever found itself in a position where over ninety percent of the clan was ever wiped out any surviving male members would be forced into a state of polygamy. In other words by clan law you have to take at least ten wives. There was no limit placed as long as you fulfill the ten minimum."

"Wait a seconds! Who's going to enforce that law if the Uzumaki are gone?" Naruto asked the old man who sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Naruto didn't have anything against having numerous wives but he didn't want to hurt Nono.

The medic just stayed silent the entire time as she thought about what she had just learned. She wasn't too keen on sharing but at the same time she didn't want her boyfriend's clan to die out because she was being selfish. It was either keeping him all to herself or sharing him for the good of his clan.

"The Hidden Villages would enforce it. As much as I hate to say it but there are very few places you could hide that a Shinobi wouldn't find out. The second a village learns of your location you can expect more to come. Every kage wants the Uzumaki bloodline and some will will try and take it by force." Danzo explained to the blond who was gritting his teeth together. Danzo remembered how Kushina had been kidnapped once for her bloodline and for the Kyuubi. Luckily Minato was able to save her, but because of that Kushina fell into the blonde's hands.

He was barely S-rank, only slightly over A-rank. There was no way he could fight an entire village let alone all of them.

"We accept." Nono said before Naruto could speak out. Both males looked over at the medic nin a bit surprised. Neither thought she would just accept it like that. Nono turned to Naruto and smiled slightly, "While I would prefer it just being us, I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I may have taken away a clan's last hope of revival. So as long as you treat me and the other girls fairly I am willing to go along with it. Besides having multiple wives isn't illegal anywhere in the Elemental Nations." She said to the blond who was moved by the small speech.

Naruto surprised her by capturing her lips in an heated kiss before pulling away and smiling at her. Nono was blushing a bright red but smiled at the sign of affection he had just shown her. She knew that it probably wouldn't be the same after a few girls joined them but she didn't care as long as she was by his side.

Naruto hugged her as they ended their kiss, "You're too good to me." he whispered to her.

Flashback end

The ROOT members had been traveling for about twenty four hours and were only about a third of the way there. The group of four now decided to rest for a while as Naruto and Shin took first watch as Sai and Nono slept a bit. "Hey Naruto-kun," Shin said catching the blonde's attention. "I heard about your situation with the clan thing. How's that going for ya?" Shin asked a bit curious. He had never heard of a law like that before and it truly intrigued.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the unusual question he was just asked. After giving it a bit of thought Naruto responded to Shin's question. "I don't really know. I know that I really like Nono-chan and I don't want her to get hurt from this. She said it was okay with her but still it's a pain in the ass. It's not illegal just looked down upon without reason. I really don't have a choice since any village will try and force me as one of the last few male Uzumaki. I don't even know if there is another male Uzumaki alive!" Naruto said as he laided back on a tree. He was thankful that today was a clear night and not raining or windy.

Shin chuckled a bit at the answer. "Yeah it seem like it would be annoying." Shin said smirking at the blond. Most men would kill for the opportunity to have a harem without being looked down at but from what he heard and read it sounded more like a huge headache. "Do you have anyone who you're thinking about being with besides Nono-sensei?"

The Uzumaki sighed as he looked up at the stars, "Not really. Ever since I joined ROOT I haven't really spent time with anyone outside of the academy. Even then I barely talked to anyone besides Naruko-chan. I tried to speak with Setsuna-chan but what happened with her clan really messed with her. Besides those two I didn't talk to many girls." Naruto answered. He spent so much time in ROOT that he ignored basicly anything that didn't have to do with it or his sister and that was because she always made an effort everytime he was free.

Shin laughed out, "Wow you really take your work seriously." He said grinning at his friend's women problems.

"So what about you Shin? I haven't really learned much about you other than you were an orphan that Danzo took in." Naruto asked the grey haired teen who looked over at him.

"Well I was born in a small village and lived with my family. When I was about five bandits attacked our town. Everyone was killed in the attack except for me. The only reason I survived was because a squad of ROOT arrived and killed the bandits before they could find and kill me. The entire village was burned to the ground, there was nothing left of my home or my village." Shin said smiling sadly while he remembered how he had gotten invited to join ROOT.

While he didn't give many details Naruto got the overall picture of Shin's origins. It seems like he wasn't the only one Danzo had helped out by giving them a new path in life. He dread what would have happened if he didn't join ROOT. He knew that he owed so much to Itachi and Danzo, the two basicly made his life what it was now.

Both went on high alert when a kunai attempted to pierce Naruto's skull only to be dodged by the blond. Both genin looked at the foliage to see a tall shinobi with shoulder length green hair wearing a Ame forehead protector. "Well I never expected to run into a group of shinobi from my old village but I guess I should consider this an opportunity to hurt that damn village." The man said as he pulled out a metal hilt without a blade.

"Aoi Rokusho." Shin said as he pulled out his tanto. "Careful Naruto-kun, this guy stole the sword of the Nidaime Hokage, the Raijin no Ken." The blond's teammate.

Naruto smirked and drew his tanto as well. "Shin, I'll take care of this." He said as he coated his blade in wind chakra. Shin frowned but saw the blond's point. Naruto could use wind chakra while he could use earth chakra which was weak to lightning based attacks like the Raijin's attacks.

Aoi grinned before charging at the blond, "Die brat!" he yelled as he attempted to cut the blond who blocked the slash with his wind covered tanto. Naruto was unable to overpower the jonin and jumped back. "Is that all you got?" Aoi said before charging at the blond.

Using his shunshin, Naruto rapidly avoided any attacks that the former Konoha ninja sent his way. Shin knew that Naruto had told him that he would handle this but the blond was on the defencive against the legendary sword. Using his natural speed Shin closed in on Aoi and attempted to slash him. He never got the chance as the green haired jonin turned in time to block the tanto with his lightning sword.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Shin cry out in pain as lightning surged from the Raijin into his blade then entering his body. "Shin!" Naruto yelled out as he released his Sharingan. Aoi barely had time to look back before he found himself full of green spectral needles. Looking at the grey haired shinobi he could tell that he was alive but nearly dead.

"Damn it." Aoi said as he stood up. The green needles had already faded but each left a small hole in Aoi's body. "To think that I would lose to a brat like you." He growled at the Uzumaki. He may have been confident in his skills but he knew that with the amount of blood he was losing now he was going to be dead in a few minutes anyways.

Naruto glared at the nuke nin with his glowing red eyes. The three tomoe in each eye spun furiously as he held himself back from murdering the man. "Sharingan Genjutsu- Vigorous Murder." Naruto said darkly as he looked into Aoi's eyes. Within seconds Aoi was on the ground screaming before collapsing completely.

The scream woke up both Sai and Nono who rushed to find Shin unconscious and Naruto walking up the Ame jonin. The look of absolute malleolus scared even Nono as a blade of wind elongated form Naruto's tanto. WIthout so much as a work Naruto severed Aoi's head from his body. There wasn't a shred of remorse in the the blond's eyes. Picking up the Raijin he walked back to where Shin was.

Nono was currently focusing on healing Shin while Naruto and Sai watched on as the medical ninjutsu slowly healed Shin's injuries.

"**Use my power." **Naruto heard a dark voice say from no direction in particular. The blond looked around for a second before returning his attention to the downed Shin. He felt so useless at the moment. He knew that if he had at least tried a bit more in the battle that Shin would have never gotten hurt like he was.

"**With my power all would bow to you."**

This time Naruto knew he had heard something but from the lack or reactions from everyone else he knew that it had to be something to do with him and only him at the moment. Ignoring the voice that kept offering him it's 'power' Naruto helped Sai move Shin into a tent after Nono said he was cleared.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Nono asked as she started to heat up some water for Shin. The blond looked like he was having an internal argument. Like most adults she knew about the Kyuubi within him but unlike other she didn't hate him but rather it made her affection for him even stronger as he protected everyone by holding back the monster.

"I'm fine." Naruto waved off her concern as he sat down. Both Nono and Sai looked at him a bit worried as sweat started to drip down his face. The jounin stood up and made her way over to Naruto.

"You have a fever-" Naruto didn't hear what his girlfriend said as the voice in his head became more intense by the second. Within a few moments Naruto was laying on the ground panting. "Naruto-kun!" Nono yelled as she rushed to heal him but found that it wasn't helping at all but it didn't keep her from trying.

Naruto's Mind

The blond Uzumaki woke up to find himself completely submerged in water. Quickly swimming towards the surface he broke through gasping for air. Slowly he pulled himself out of the water to see a massive golden gate with a seal in the form of a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it.

"**So you have finally arrived...my host." **The dark voice from before boomed throughout the chamber. This time he could locate the sound coming from the other side of the seal. Two massive red eyes with slits for pupils opened in the darkness followed by a large faced grin.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto said as he drew his tanto and prepared for the worst. From what he knew the Kyuubi had no chakra left and was basically an oversized animal. Either way it was best to not underestimate a monster known for destroying mountains with it's tails.

The massive beast chuckled as it's chamber was lit up by a few torches revealing the Bijuu's entire massive frame. If Naruto was any less of a shinobi he may have soiled himself at the sight of Konoha's worst nightmare since Madara Uchiha. "**You're a smart little monkey aren't you."** the Kyuubi said before it tried piercing Naruto through one of the gaps in the bars with it's claws but found that his hand was way too big. "**Damned seal." **It muttered while bringing it's arm away from the cage to lay on it.

Naruto glared at the Kyuubi, "Don't even act like you have any way to escape. I know your chakra was sealed in Naruko-chan!" the blonde yelled at the bijuu who let out a creepy laugh that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. The mirth in the bijuu's proved that there was something he wasn't aware off.

"**I stand corrected, you aren't as smart as I thought." **The Kyuubi said as it sat back up. It's nine tails laid calmly beside it. The shear calmness of the Kyuubi was starting to scare the blond a bit. He knew that Danzo and Itachi had told him that the Kyuubi no longer held any power but from the looks of it, the bijuu looked just fine. "**I am a being of pure chakra. Power incarnated. Tell me how it would be possible for me to survive if I didn't have my chakra when chakra makes up my entire existence." **The Uzumaki's eyes widened as he put the pieces together.

"You just refilled your supplies like shinobi do over time." How could he not see this. How could his parents, Danzo, and Itachi be so blind that they didn't realize this sooner. The Sandaime didn't permanently crippled the Kyuubi only weakened it for a period of time.

The grin on the Kyuubi's face widened when he saw the look of shock and horror on Naruto's face. "**I see you truly understand now don't you now little monkey? Separating me from my chakra did nothing to me but put me in a coma for the years before today." **The bijuu said as it's tails started swing violently. Naruto took a step back from the cage now that he saw that the kyuubi wasn't as powerless as he once thought.

"But then what about the chakra in Naruko-chan!? If you're here at full power then what happens to the chakra sealed in her!?" The Uzumaki asked as he realized that if this had gone wrong then what else could have gone wrong in the sealing.

The Kyuubi gave off a loud laugh that sent ripples through the waters under them. "**Now that is where your monkey of a Sandaime truly failed miserably. Since I am chakra given life, my chakra by extension also has life. The chakra within your pathetic sister simply created a second Kyuubi within her. However unlike me, this one has not solid form or mind. It's only emotion is the hatred that tints my chakra. Also unlike me if the seal ever breaks or your sister uses too much of it's power, the two would merge into a single being." **Naruto paled with every word that the bijuu said to him**. **He had no way of confirming that any of it was true at the moment but he didn't want to risk anything especially something that may harm his precious sister.

"Can you stop it?!" Naruto asked the biju who looked down at him with an amused grin.

"**WelI I can slow it down until she can control it. But I will require some sort of payment if you will." **The Kyuubi said leaning close to the cage. Naruto glared at the bijuu, he knew that everything would come at a cost but it depended what cost.

"What do you want Kyuubi? I'm not setting you free." Naruto said to the beast who smirked down at him.

"**Of course not, I will do that on my own when the time comes. However, I do require that you give me a change in scenery and a bit more freedom. I know that you are skilled in Fuuinjutsu so editing a seal will be no problem for an Uzumaki like yourself. First get rid of this sewer and secondly let me use your senses." **The kyuubi responded before laying down like it was about to go to sleep. Naruto was a bit confused with the Kyuubi's response but accepted it. He had studied his and Naruko's seals to the point where he could edit them without the key or breaking them.

"Deal. You help me keep my sister safe and I'll edit the seal to suit the terms." Naruto said as he floated up to the tag. Placing his hand on the seal a large pattern spread out of the kanju. Several symbols in the enlarged seal started to glow dimly and morphed into new ones.

Around the Naruto and the Kyuubi the world transformed from the sewer into an endless field of of crisp green grass with a massive tree easily twice the size of the Kyuubi with a large chain wrapped around its trunk and connected to the bijuu's neck. The sky was a bright blue with dark red clouds scattered across in small quantities.

"**This will do. As for your sister, next time you're able to place your palm on her seal. I'll do the rest. No get the hell out."** The Kyuubi said as he used his power to start forcing Naruto's consciousness out of the subconscious.

Naruto fought back in time to ask one last question, "What's your name?" he asked before he was completely blown away by the power of the bijuu. The bijuu's eyes widened slightly when he heard the Uzumaki's question before he blond disappeared.

Naruto woke up being carried by Sai as their team walked through a village that Naruto noticed was full of kunoichi. "Where are we?" Naruto asked catching the attention of his team and their guide. Everyone turned to him as he got off of Sai's back. His head felt like it had been hit by an idiot screaming about youth.

"We're in Nadeshiko Village. We arrived a few minutes ago." Shin answered. He looked a lot better now than he did before when he got electrocuted by the raijin. He remembered his talk with the Kyuubi and knew that he may be playing into the beast's hands but he would risk everything if it meant protecting his sister.

The guide who was leading them bowed, the guide was an imposing figure who easily towered the Konoha ninja. She had a very slender physique with a very angular face framed by her short brown hair along with a dark shade of red lipstick. She wore a backless-red- full-body suit over mesh armour, a pair of arm-length gloves, and a long apron skirt which opened in the front. She also wore bandages on her wrists and an extremely long katana. on her back. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Naruto-sama. Shizuka-sama will be pleased to be able to meet her husband while he's awake." That statement caused the entire team to freeze.

"Excuse me did you say husband?" Naruto asked. Why did he get the feeling that Danzo had known about this the entire time?

Tokiwa raised an eyebrow at Naruto's question, "Were you not aware that the reason you were were asked to come into our village was because you are to marry our leader's daughter?" the amazonian woman asked the blond who shook his head sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let me explained, several years ago the one called Jiraiya snuck into our village to spy on us. Our leader chased him down and later engaged him in combat where he won. By the laws of our village once a Kunoichi has been bested in battle by a male, they must marry him. Jiraiya however refused but promised his student would marry her. His student was Minato Namikaze who married Kushina Uzumaki before we could get in touch with him. Since you are his son the duty falls on you to marry our leader's daughter." She explained to them.

'Spying eh?' the Konoha nin thought at the same time. None could ever imagine Jiraiya spying in a kunoichi village without it being peeping. Naruto and Nono really just wanted to the kill the man now. Naruto because he was already being put into a marriage he had no awareness off and Nono because she thought she may have a bit more time being Naruto's only girlfriend before others joined.

"So I'm guessing I have no way out of this?" Naruto asked Tokwa who replied no. The blond was also fairly certain that the 'mission' they were getting was just to bring Naruto to the village.

"But there are some requirements." The tall woman said to the group. "In order for Naruto-sama to marry Shizuka-sama he bust beat her in one on one combat. If he loses he loses his life." The amazoness told the group. Naruto paled rapidly, if he won he was married and if he lost he died. This entire mission was getting worse and worse by the second.

'Really? First that Aoi guy nearly killed Shin, then the Kyuubi comes out of no where an changes everything, and now I find out that I'm getting married to someone I don't know and that this entire mission may have just been a ploy to get me into this village.' Naruto thought, annoyed at how the missions had been going so far. This was by far the most annoying mission to date.

* * *

><p>Again sorry if the chapter was smaller than the first and it annoyed you but I really wanted to at least post something this week. I'm trying to get into the habit of posting every week at least one chapter.<p>

For those who play Clash of Clans, I started a brand new clan a few days ago and we're rolling. we have like ten members and want to grow stronger. So if any of you play and want to join me in battle look us up. The clan is called Hollow Leaf, I'm the leader Sebastian(My real name *o*) and my Co-leaders are KenKen and Kenpachi. My base is the Uchiha clan symbol so it's easy to tell that it's me. Rules are basically attack in war and don't be an idiot or an asshol. If you're interested come on in and join the party. We when we want. There are a few of you who I would make Co-leaders if you have the skill.

Later


	3. Chapter 3

Okay lots of things happen this chapter. I guess you can say that this is my way of getting the plot moving. And because I they would fit in perfectly with the story at this point I'm adding Anko and Tayuya. You'll see what I mean after this chapter. But this is it! No more girls other then them! Stop asking! And no I'm not getting rid of Hinata.

Harem-

1)Hinata Hyuuga 2)Kurotsuchi 3)Hokuto 4)Mabui 5)Nono Yakushi 6)Tsunade 7)Mei Terumi 8)Hotaru 9)Naruko Uzumaki 10) Kushina Uzumaki 11)Mikoto Uchiha 12)Setsuna Uchiha 13)Tokiwa 14) Shizuka 15) Konan 16) Anko 17)Tayuya

* * *

><p>Konoha<p>

Minato read through all the files he had on his son, Naruto Uzumaki. He wasn't worried that the younger blond would ever pose a threat to his plans but he had worked way too hard and planned for way too long for it all to be ruined by his brat of a son. What interested him was who could have taught Naruto to fight on a level above Naruko who he had personally trained. The list of people who were alive with that ability was rather short and it was shortened to two people. Danzo or Itachi. The two of them were the only ones who knew how Shisui fought well enough to teach it to someone.

'Itachi-san and Naruto were quite close before Itachi went rogue. Could it be that Naruto had been training under him the entire time?" Minato questioned as he slammed his hands on the wooden desk. 'What's going on! Danzo is a weak old man and Itachi is an S-rank criminal. Something is seriously wrong.' Minato said before unsealing a picture of himself with several other blonds. A trait that all the men shared was their spiky hair and blue eyes. In the middle was a young child about five years old with an older blond kneeling beside him.

"The Uzumaki, the Hidden villages, this whole world took you all away from me." Minato said as he looked down at the picture in his hands. His eyes hardened as he glared out the window of his office. "I will avenge all of you. I will have this world bow and kiss my feet for taking you." Minato said to himself as he pulled out a headband with the kanji for 'flash' on the metal plate. The forehead protector looked worn and rusted but none of that mattered to the blonde Hokage.

"I have the Uzumaki under my thumb, I have taken the Hidden Leaf as my own...But that's still not enough." Minato stated as he sealed away all the items. "This entire world will belong to us, the Namikaze clan." the Hokage said before vanishing in an instant. The wood on the farthest side of the room distorted before a large man with long spiky hair appeared within the distortion.

The eyes which were the only part of the man which didn't look like wood held a deep sadness. "Where did I go wrong. Where did I screw up so badly that he turned just like Orochimaru." The man. WIth one final sign the distortion vanished leaving the normal wall again.

Uzumaki household

Kushina hummed as she chopped a few vegetables to put in the ramen she was making for her and her family. 'Our family.' she thought to herself as images of Naruto went through her mind. She knew that she had been a terrible mother and regretted it. She broke her own family's rule by ignoring and neglecting her own son. Even if she was young her mother had alway told her to always take care of your family no matter what.

She hadn't done this. Sure she took care of Naruko and would happily help Minato with whatever he wanted but one thing she regretted following was his order to push Naruto to the side for Naruko. He never told her why he wanted this only that it was for the absolute best for the village and the family itself. For some reason she felt completed to listen to him even when she strongly disagreed with him.

Thinking back there were a few things that Minato never told her even to this day. She never told her what he did with what he found in the remains of Uzu, he never told her about his life before they met. Every time she asked him he got all cold with her and walked away without answering her.

Back to the matter of her son, she had saw how he did against Naruko. It was a domination on his part. She could tell that whoever trained him did it well and made him a good shinobi. What scared her however were the eyes he had when he fought. They were cold as ice and held no mercy or emotion in general. They were the eyes of someone who had been trained to kill anyone and not feel remorse.

What really caught her attention what the door to his room. When she tried to open it to see what his room was like. No one other than Naruko had been allowed to enter his room in the last few years since Itachi had left. It seemed like that one event changed everything for her. Mikoto tried to look calm but was always being driven crazy by people demanding her to take a new husband to repopulate the Uchiha clan. Setsuna had become a shell of her former self and only trained and studied so that one day she could defeat her brother in battle. And lastly was Naruto, ever since that day she had been seeing less and less of him around the house but it was Minato who convinced her to let him be. The door to his room had been covered in several high level seals which belonged to their clan. Even with her knowledge she knew that it would take her a while to break them and even if she did it would only drive him further away.

She couldn't help the sense of pride she felt when she saw him defeat Naruko. She loved her daughter dearly but she was happy to see that Naruto had been training to the point where he could beat Naruko. 'Maybe I'll ignore Minato-kun's order this one ti-?" She couldn't finished as a harsh headache struck her and all thought of ignoring the Hokage's orders vanished and she went back to cooking.

Ruined Compound

Minato stood the middle of a ruined compound that used to be where a clan-his clan-lived. This was where Minato spend the first few years of his life and where he everyone he loved died. In front of him were several graves that he had personally dug.

Flashback

A young Minato ran through a street as the burnings of the compound burned. The roar of battled echoed as his family was killed and slaughtered by shinobi with red hair. He had heard of these people from his father. They were the Uzumaki clan.

The blond ran into his house and into a closet to hide.'Tou-san, Kaa-san.' he cried as he heard his father yelling at one of the redhead. The next thing Minato heard after his father's yells was the sound of a sword cutting through flesh and two thumps on the wooden floor. He heard his mother scream before the sound the sound of gurgling replaced the scream before something hit the floor.

Slowly opening the door of the closet he saw the head of his father right in front of him. The older blonde blue eyes were opened in shock and fear. The once blue eyes he remembered his father having were now dull and lifeless. Opening the door a bit more he saw his mother on the ground in a growing pool of blood.

Then he saw them, two men with long red hair walking out of his house like it was just another day. After they left he came out of the closet and slowly crawled to his father's head. "T-Tou-san." the future hokage said as he picked up the head of his father and held it to his chest. He didn't care that he was getting covered in blood. Tears streaked down his face as he cried softly at the deaths of his parents. 'Why would they do this. Why did Tou-san and Kaa-san have to die!' he screamed to himself in his head. This was too much for his young mind to handle.

"Do not cry young one." A deep voice said in front of him. Looking up he saw the silhouette of man with long spiky hair and red eyes with three tomoe around each pupil. "Come with me." He said as he held his hand out for the blond. Seeing the hand, Minato could tell that the man was significantly older than him. Still holding his father's head with his right left arm, he took the man's hand. "I will open your eyes to this cruel and terrible world." the man said as he and Minato vanished in a swirl of fire.

The next time Minato woke up he was in an old abandoned underground base. He looked around looking for his parents before feeling the dried blood on his clothing. Memories of his clan being attacked and his parent's dead bodies. Crys escaped him once again as the memory of his family repeated in his mind.

"I see you're awake." An aged voice reached his ears. Looking up Minato saw an old man with greying hair and several wrinkles forming on his face. He wore a black kimono with the Uchiha clan symbol on the side of his clothing.

"Who are you? What happened to my clan?" Minato asked the older man. His voice was drenched in fear as the old man walked closer to him. His entire body froze as the man stood right in front of him. His intimidating red eyes stared right into his blue one.

The old man smiled down at him darkly, "My name is Madara Uchiha. As for what happened to your clan, it was raided by a clan known as the Uzumaki clan." Madara said sternly at the blond youth whose eyes widened. He knew that his clan had a few enemies but they never did anything against them. They weren't even part of a ninja village yet they were raided when they hadn't attacked or provoked the clan as far as he knew.

"W-why would they attack my? We never did anything to them so why did they attack us!" Minato yelled out at the Uchiha. He could almost feel his mind breaking by the second.

"Simple, your clan had resources they wanted so they took it by force." Madara said coldly as he sat in a stone chair that was besides Minato's bed. "In this world, people will kill other people just to take a single step to make themselves stronger. The only way for this world to truly experience true peace is for it to be subjugated by a lone party." Madara said to Minato who in his broke state listened to everything the old man said to him.

That day Minato started his way down the path that would place him where he was now.

Flashback end

"Everything is going as I planned Tou-san." Minato said as he kneeled before a gravestone he had dug for his father. Ever since that day when he left with the mysterious man he had set his ambitions on two things-to bring this world under his name and to bring ruin to the Uzumaki clan. The second goal had been severely hurt when the other hidden villages did what he wanted to do before had a chance. That was partly the reason why he had killed hundreds of Iwa's men without mercy. They had taken away his chance to get his revenge and they had to pay.

"I wasn't able to destroy the Uzumaki clan like I wanted but now I control the clan and all of its resources. The current heiress is my loyal whore and her pathetic children are to be my puppets." He said as a crazed look crossed his face. "I will use her bloodline to create the ultimate weapon! With weapon I will become a god!" He yelled before laughing madly. 'No will stop me! Not the other villages or…' a brief image of his son flash through his mind. "...Especially not him." Minato said coldly as he stood up. The crazed look was replaced by a face that looked like it was chiseled out of ice. The thought of his mysterious son was still hurtful to his pride. The thought of his son doing this behind the scenes was irritating.

"That was quite the scene sensei." Minato turned around to see a man in a black cloak wearing a orange spiral mask. Minato smiled when he saw the man. "I have something you should know. You son Naruto has rather busy. He's been going around with a team to several countries doing what would be C and B rank missions. Currently he's in Nadeshiko Village. I already located Danzo's base. All I had to do is put one of his men in a genjutsu and follow him." The masked man said to the Hokage who narrowed his eyes at once again being deceived by his son. He was sure of it now. Danzo was behind his son's strength, only that old man had the resources to create a team under his nose and take missions without him knowing.

"Thank you Obito." Minato said to the masked man who bowed to Minato before vanishing in a swirling distortion of time and space. "I think it's about time that I deal with Danzo." Minato said smirking before he returned to Konoha.

Hokage Tower

Minato appeared in his office with a sickening smirk on his face, the old man thought he could get away with acting under his nose? He though he didn't know where his little base was? "Your life ends today Danzo." Minato said as he called his ANBU.

Uchiha Household

Setsuna threw several shuriken at several targets. She had been training extra hard since the day she saw Naruto and Naruko battle at the academy. She knew that Naruko was better than her by a slight margin but Naruto crushed her. He was so far ahead of her it almost hurt. She knew that she wanted to stand by his side no matter what but how could she do that if she was so far behind him,

When she learned that Itachi had killed off her entire clan, she had been devastated. Her mind nearly broke that day as she saw all the dead bodies. It was the blond Uzumaki who had stayed by her side when she needed him and comforted her. He had become her crutch in this world where everything in her eyes was full of dread.

She knew she pushed him away over the years and it really hurt her deeply to do so but as she trained she saw that using him as a crutch was only making her weak. She needed to stand up for herself and not be held up by anyone. The only thing she didn't like was how he had such a high opinion of Itachi.

He never outright told her that he thought that he looked up to Itachi but she could tell. The way he always spoke so brightly about her brother even after everything he had done. She always knew Naruto and Itachi were close so she couldn't help but think of what secrets they kept among themselves. One of her worst nightmares was that Naruto and Itachi had both planned the murder of the Uchiha clan.

This thought was immediately shaken off as she couldn't let her imagination get the better of her. What mattered to her was that she loved him but knew that he had as many secrets as an ANBU did. The thoughts about him and Itachi always found a way to return to her mind.

"Damn it Naruto!" She yelled as she threw more kunai and shuriken at her targets. It angered her that there was so many secrets about the one she loved above all else that she didn't know. He always disappeared without a trace, he suddenly shows up one day and defeats the best in their class, his connection to her brother. It was all so irritating to her.

Mikoto who was watching her daughter train was worried for the younger Uchiha. She knew what the issue was already but didn't know how to help her. Naruto was a special case because of all the mystery around him. She knew of her son's connection with the blond and knew it bothered her daughter. While Naruto had never defended Itachi in front of Setsuna, he didn't hesitate to express how he looked up to her to her. He even told her that there was something behind Itachi's reason for killing their clan but he never told her what it was.

Flashback

Naruto sat next to Mikoto as the older woman cried. It had only been around a month since her clan had been killed by her eldest child and the pain was still there. It had hit her hard how almost everyone she had talked and played with since her youth was now gone. No one really came to visit her minus her best friends Kushina and the redhead's son Naruto. Most of the village stayed away from her because of all the negative rumors spreading around about her clan being cursed and involved with the Kyuubi attack.

"Why would he do this?" She cried to his small body. In her mind it was because she was a bad parent and was the reason that her son snapped and became a criminal. As a mother she felt it was her responsibility to make she her children grew up properly and in her eyes she had failed miserably.

The young Naruto rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her. Naruto felt bad because he knew why Itachi had done what he did but wasn't allowed to tell her the truth. "I know it may seem bad now, but maybe Itachi-nii had a reason for doing this." Naruto said trying to hint at the truth without actually saying it.

Mikoto looked at glared at Naruto with red eyes. "H-how can you defend him!?" She cried out pushing Naruto away from her. How could he stand up for the man who had murdered her family? The same man who killed his own father in cold blood, her husband. How could he defend her son who had ruined both her and her daughters life!

Naruto smiled sadly as he stood up from his spot and walked towards the door. Mikoto's burning red glare trailed him as he stopped at the door. "What kind of mother would think so lowly of her son?" Naruto asked before looking back with a small smile, "Itachi-nii always valued peace above all else. He has his reasons for what he did." Naruto said as he took a step through the door before he felt a larger hand grip his smaller one.

Looking back again he saw Mikoto -still crying- looking at him with puffy red eyes. "What do you know Naruto-kun. I know Itachi-kun spoke with you before he left. Please Naruto if you know anything, please tell me." She said. It pulled on Naruto's heart knowing that he knew what she needed to her but couldn't without letting out Itachi's secret and maybe branding himself a traitor.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-chan." Naruto said as he left the house leaving the woman crying. For the next three months the Uchiha avoided any contact with the Uzumaki. Everytime he would be on the same street as her, she would turn on to a different street. It took a long time for Naruto's words settled in completely and she accepted that Itachi had a reason for what he did. She tried to convince her daughter but Setsuna would have any of it and claimed that she was lying to her.

Flashback end

Naruto had grown a lot over the years and after she accepted his word about Itachi they became much closer with the blond. There hadn't been one week in the last five years when the two of them wouldn't sit down and talk. At first she saw Naruto as a son like she did Itachi but as Naruto entered his teens especially in the last year she started to see him a bit differently.

Her new view on him confused her greatly as it wasn't like what she had for her children nor what she felt for her friends. The feeling she got when she was around Naruto was more like how she felt with Fugaku when they were younger, only it was significantly stronger. She had feeling she knew what it was but for the sake of her daughter she hoped she was wrong. Going back inside the house she looked at a picture that Naruto had given her two years ago of the two of them and Setsuna.

It was then that she heard a large amount of commotion coming from the village. Going to see what was going on she found an old man who she recognized as one of the elders, Danzo being dragged through the village by ANBU. What really caught her attention was the man's the fact that his right arm was severed. Minato himself led the ANBU through the village.

People seem to drop everything in order to look on as Minato stopped near the center of the village. "Attention people of Konoha. Many of you have seen or at least heard of Danzo-san here." The blond bastard said as he motioned to the defeated elder. Many whispered among themselves as to why one of the honored elders was in a state of near death. "The reason for his state is because Danzo-san is a traitor!" He declared to the village who looked surprised by the revelation. Many had know the man to be a fanatic supporter of Konoha's military so the fact that the man had been a traitor came as a really big shock to those who were at the scene.

"Not only that but it seems that several shinobi were under his order and will be put to death. Including my own son. It hurts me to say this but Naruto Uzumaki is here by branded a missing nin and is to be killed on sight." This got gasps from nearly everyone there. Kushina who been shopping with her daughter was in nearly in tears at hearing her husband brad her son a traitor with a death warrant. Naruko and Setsuna were hit the worst of all since they had grown up with him and had strong feelings for the blond. It was Mikoto however who questioned the Hokage.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama." She nearly spat out the -sama. "There no way Naruto-kun would ever betray us!" She declared much to the disapproval of the populace in general who booed her and called her names like 'Demon's whore'.

Minato smirked mentally but outwardly showed sadness. "I wish I could say the same but the facts don't lie. I have evidence that not only was my son involved with Danzo's plans, but was also in contact with Itachi Uchiha as late as a few months ago." Minato said before playing a recording of Naruto and Itachi talking.

Danzo cursed himself for being so cautious as to keep record the two talking in case they crossed him. He had been so careful in everything he did since he started training Itachi and Shisui and later Naruto. He didn't know how Minato had found his base or who had told him where it was but he knew he couldn't let Naruto and his team return to the village.

"_Naruto-kun, does Setsuna-chan or Kaa-sama suspect anything about the massacre." _Everyone heard Itachi addressing Naruto. Setsuna's eyes widened when she recognized her older brother's voice.

"_Mikoto-chan may suspect me of knowing something but other than that no. Either way killing off that clan was for the best." _Everyone heard Naruto respond but Minato ended the tape before it could be finished entirely. No one spoke as they stared at the two remaining Uchiha. Danzo was internally cursing himself for creating the tape even more now. If the Hokage had let the tape finish everyone would have heard that the Uchiha clan was doing horrible acts in secret.

Setsuna psyche couldn't take the fact that Naruto Uzumaki, one of the few people she held close to her heart and had learned to love not only knew why her clan was massacred but was in favor or it. Mikoto had been hit just as bad as her daughter as her already weakened heart broke. Minato was laughing on the inside as he knew that he had broken the two Uchihas.

"ANBU, please take Mikoto-chan and Setsuna-chan back into their house to rest." Minato said sounding sympathetic. He really had to thank Obito. Thanks to him not only was he able to get rid of his son's influence in the village by ruining his name, but he knew he mentally shattered the two Uchihas.

While everyone was distracted by Minato's reveal, Danzo had already thought of a way to warn Naruto. The elder had bitten his tongue off and used his skills with wind chakra to create a summoning seal in his mouth using his own blood. The old man opened his mouth as a plume of smoke exploded from it. Flying out of his mouth came a dark brown feathered bird with bandages around it's torso and head which flew away before anyone could stop it.

Danzo smirked before he head dropped as an ANBU decapitated him. Minato scowled as he saw the bird fly away knowing that it was going to his son. Even so he knew that his son could never return to Konoha now that he had been branded a traitor.

With Naruto

The Uzumaki sighed as he prepared to have his battled with the daughter of the leader of Nadeshiko Village. He hadn't been in the village long and he was already risking his life. He didn't even have a choice in this. It was all that bastard Jiraiya's fault! The pervert had been caught and he had to pay for it!

"I swear next time I see that pervert I'll trap him in a genjutsu that'll make he wish he was dead kukuku." Naruto laughed darkly before he heard a tap on the window to his private. Opening the window a banaged bird flew in and landed on one of the bed frame. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the bird. He knew that it was one of Danzo's summon and for it to be here meant that something serious happened.

Naruto felt a pulse of chakra from the summon. The air in front of him warped until the image of Danzo formed in front of the blond. 'Genjutsu?' Naruto thought as the image stabilized completely. Danzo however wasn't the same as he remembered him. His entire right arm was missing and he looked like he had just been in a massive battle.

"_Naruto-kun, I'm sorry but it seems that I have made a critical mistake. Your father found out about me, about you, about everything. He revealed that you and Itachi-kun were on contact to the village. In front of both your sister and the two Uchiha women you are close with. Your name is mud in the village now. This is all my fault. I was the one who made the recording because of I was paranoid that someone would betray me. I don't have much time as I'm dieing but thank you for your service. Take Sai-kun, Shin-kun, and Nono-chan and find Orochimaru. I know what you're thinking but he is not who the village makes him out to be. This is goodbye Naruto-kun, hopefully you don't join me too soon." _Danzo's genjutsu replica said with a small smile before it started to fade away rapidly.

Naruto grit his teeth as hot tears streaked down his face. While he didn't blame the man for recording him and Itachi he couldn't help but feel angry that the man had recorded him. 'No. This isn't the time to get angry. He gave me more than anyone minus Itachi-nii. I have to get to my team.' Naruto thought as he dressed himself in his standard outfit. The only thing he didn't put on was he forehead protector. Summoning a kunai from a seal he drew a slash through the leaf. 'This is progressing much faster than I thought.' Naruto thought. He always knew that one day he would have to leave the village but he never imagined it would happen like this.

The blond ran through the halls of the palace which the leader of Nadeshiko lived. He knew that at the moment Nono was talking to the leader trying to maybe get him out of the battle. Naruto kicked open the door to the room where the two older women were talking both looked over at him in shock. "Danzo-sama is dead!" He announced much to Nono's shock who stood up.

"What happened?!" She asked. If the old man was dead then something serious must have happened in the leaf village. She knew the man since she was a child and he was way too stubborn to die of old age or disease especially with his arm.

"The Hokage found out what we were doing and branded us as traitors." Naruto said without revealing too much to the leader who as far as he knew could be the one who told his father.

Nono looked over at the leader. The leader of Nadeshiko Village was a rather aged women with greying black hair but even with age she had a body that most young women would kill for. "I'm sorry but we have to leave." She said to the leader who smiled at them.

"It's fine. I can see that this is serious." She said as she stood up and crossed her arms. "But I expect you to bring the brat back here after you guys have figured everything out or I'll go and drag him back here. I don't care if he's a missing nin he is still the person promised to my daughter." She said smirking at the two who nodded before leaving. 'Stay safe.' She said before she ordered a servant to bring her a drink and to tell her daughter that the fight was canceled.

Later that Night

Naruto ran towards the Land of Sound which was a place the old man told him was conquered by the Sannin. Danzo had said to contract Orochimaru. He knew from stories about the man. He was once the student of the Sandaime Hokage and one of the three legendary Sannin. He was also once a candidate for the spot of Hokage but in the end the Sandaime chose his bastard of a father instead. After that he was later found doing experiments on the people of the village. The sandaime found him and banished him from the village since he didn't have the will to kill his student.

"You think you can just run off like that!" A feminine voice yelled at his team. Naruto was forced to dodge as a young women attempted to punch him. In front of him was the future leader of Nadeshiko, Shizuka. Shizuka was a fair-skinned girl of average height. She had green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. She had a black forehead protector and wore her village's form-fitting kunoichi uniform; it was grey-coloured with a right shoulder-guard, grey gloves, and opening in her shirt which revealed some of her sizeable cleavage.

"Shizuka-san? What are you doing here!" Naruto yelled in surprise. The last thing he expected was for the girl to follow him. The leader has postponed the fight so she shouldn't be here.

"I refuse to let you run away. I know you're stronger than me. Kaa-sama told me everything about you as you were leaving. While this be unoffical at the moment you are my husband and I will be by your side." She said to the blond who sweat dropped at how straightforward the woman was.

Naruto sighed, "Very well. We can't stand around since Konoha probably knows we're in or near Nadeshiko." Naruto said a bit annoyed.

Nadeshiko Village

The leader smiled when she was told her daughter left after the blond. She knew that her daughter was still hurting from the death of that man who she fell in love with but it made her happy that she was taking a chance with the blond

* * *

><p>And done! I hoped you liked it. Sorry if it seems like I'm moving the plot a bit too fast but I like jumping right in. Again no more girls will be added so stop asking me. Also what did you think of the ending to Naruto? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Were you shocked by Choji and Karui being paired? I liked it, but one of my friends is a die hard NaruSaku fan and claimed Kishimoto didn't write chapter 700 and was invalid. I have no idea if this is true but I think it's just BS on my friend's part.<p>

Well later!


End file.
